


Revenge

by twilightshards



Series: Oz drabbles [2]
Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Gen, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 00:42:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11520927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightshards/pseuds/twilightshards
Summary: Peter Schibetta is on the warpath.





	Revenge

**2.**

_"You will always be seen as one of Adebisi's bitches."_

As if it had been his fault. As if he'd willingly bent over for that motherfucker. As if he'd been one of those bitches paraded around in lipstick for everyone to openly mock.

If Pancamo had only watched his back like he was supposed to, then it would never have happened. Adebisi would've been dead much sooner and Peter would've had the respect he'd felt entitled to just because his last name happened to be Schibetta. He wasn't his father, though. Never would be.

Words said to him a long time ago by his now dead cousin echoed in his head.

_"Just go to that fancy ass boarding school and get into medschool or some shit, Petey. You're too pretty for prison."_

He only realised now that 'pretty' had just been another way to say 'weak'. He'd show them though. He'd show the Family. He'd show that fucking mick O'Reily and all those other assholes who laughed at him. He'd show the ghost of Adebisi who still haunted him on some nights, but most of all he'd show himself. That he could be strong, that he could earn back the respect the Schibetta-name was supposed to carry.

He'd show them all.


End file.
